Since we first met
by Jellyfishdreamer
Summary: (A Bakugou X Midoriya fanfic) Takes place during chapter 97 after All Might leaves Midoriya's house. This is a YAOI so there is boyXboy with sex. You have been warned! (Halfway through I face palmed and thought: 'Why am I writing this! I'm a 21 year old writing a fanfic on two 15 year old boys fucking each other' But continued writing till the end, Haha!)


All Might left Midoriya's house and the short normal looking boy stood and waved goodbye to the retreating car. 'Me? Become the next symbol of peace? That's a heavy burden and I'm not ready for it. When the time comes will I be ready then?' Midoriya lowered his arm after waving and looked down to the ground in thought. "Hey Deku." Midoriya lifted his head and turned to face a somewhat calm Bakugou. "Kacchan." To the green haired boy his childhood friend seemed different, calmer so to say. "I wanna talk." The normally anger filled brat was now calm and asking a question in a normal pitched voice. "Okay." Midoriya lead him upstairs to his room. On the way he told his mom that she doesn't need to bring snacks.

Midoriya shuffled in his room to lay two pillows down then sat on the one closest to the door just in case he needed to escape an angry Kacchan. "S-so what did you want to talk about?" The boy fidgited in his place not knowing how to handle the current situation. Bakugou said nothing and just stared at his childhood friend with no emotion which is honestly surprising (pft!). Midoriya wasn't used to his friend staring at him so a blush formed on his cheeks. "U-um...Kacchan...Do...do you need something?" Bakugou narrowed his eyebrows scratched the back of his head. "Fuck." He cursed then lept forward pushing Midoriya to the floor with a soft thud. "K-Kacchan?!" Midoriya was blushing from head to toe still not knowing what to do. "What's so great about you huh?" Baku growled, leaning over Midoriya's body. "K-Kacchan...can't...we just talk in a normal position?" The hot head boy began to get angry. "All Might seems like he favorites you. Most people won't notice but I do!" Midoriya tried lightly pushing Bakugou off him but Baku wouldn't have it. "Don't touch me fucking nerd!" Deku became scared and looked left and right to find an escape. "Why are you trying to run huh?! Deku!" Baku grabbed the fearful boy by the collar and this made his face become a deeper shade of red. "What's with your face? You chickening out with a fever?!" Baku shook his childhood friend a bit but Midoriya couldn't take it anymore and yelled out as he covered his face with his hands. "My face is red cause of the embarrassing position we're in Kacchan!" Baku just froze where he was with no words coming out of his mouth.

The hot head became red too when he realized what the position looked like then let go of Midoriya and quickly turned around so the boy couldn't see his face. Deku sat up and tried to reach out to Baku. "Kacchan?" However, Baku yelled at him to not come near him. "Don't come near me! I'll fuckin kill you..." His last sentence was more toned down but Deku didn't know why. "Kacchan...um...There's something...I've been hiding from you since we were kids. I'm not sure if now is the time but I feel like I'll never get another chance if I don't tell you." Bakugou sneered a bit but his friend couldn't see. "Are you finally gonna tell me about your whole power shit? It's about time you fucking nerd." Midoriya shook his head. "No. This is something only I knew about and I'm not sure if you'll hate me after I tell you." "Heh! That's a joke! I already hate you so bring it on!"

Deku swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and exhailing. "Back then you know I admired you for your quirk and how strong you were but...That's not all. I also...li...liked...you...Kacchan...I lo-loved you even." "...What?" Baku was slowly building up anger in his belly. "I'm..I'm not sure when my admiration turned into l-love but it did." Bakugou's anger reached it's peak and he swirled around and grabbed Deku's shirt. "Mind repeating that fucking nerd?!" He shook his friend like a ragdoll and showed no mercy. Midoriya's mothers voice however interupted their one sided fighting. "Izuku? I'm heading to the store. Do you want anything? What about you Katsuki-kun?" The both of them said no then Baku waited to here the front door close then went back to his fight.

He shoved Midoriya against the door and pressed himself closer so his victim wouldn't be able to escape. Baku's knee grazed inbetween Deku's legs causing the shorter boy to let out a cute moan. Both boys stopped struggling when the sound was heard and Midoriya began blushing and freaking out. "L-let me go Kacchan!" Baku didn't however and shifted his knee back to rub against the sensitive hard on his friend had. Midoriya moaned again and tried struggling with Baku to get free. "K-Kacchan stop! Ah! N-no more..." Bakugou removed his leg but replaced it with his hand. "I don't take orders from nerds...and besides, you like me right? This must be something you've been fantasizing about, right Deku?" Midoriya held onto Baku's arm while his manhood was being stroked. "Ka..Kacchan. Ah...ugh...Can't..gonna c-cum." Before he could Bakugou stopped his minitrations and picked the small boy up and tossed him on the bed. "Kacchan?!" Bakugou placed his knee on the bed and pulled Midoriya's pants off as he leaned over and planted a deep kiss on the boy. He let go and licked his lips. "Since you 'love' me, I suppose using you to get rid of my pent up sexual frustrations on you would be okay. Right, Deku?" Midoriya blushed and was a little scared but he gathered up the courage and clutched Baku's shirt. "I-I don't mind...j-just go easy on me. Th-this is my first time having s-sex." These words set Baku off and made him tear Midoriya's shirt off.

His lips connected with one of Deku's nipples, bitting and sucking on the light pink flesh. 'I'm never gonna tell Deku that back then I wanted him for myself. When he would help me it felt like he didn't need me anymore to protect him. Now that he has a quirk, he's no longer just mine. Pisses me off!' "Ow! Kacchan that hurts!" Baku mentally said sorry and lifted the shorter boys waist to meet his. He shoved two fingers into Midoriya's mouth to get them wet with saliva then prodded them at the entrance of the boys hole before plundging in, trying to stretch it big enough for what was gonna come next. "Ahhh! Kacchan wait..." A few minutes of stretching went by and Baku took his fingers out. "I'm not gonna wait for your okay." He thrust his dick into the smaller boy causing himself to grunt from the tightness and Midoriya to yell out from pain. "Hurts..." Baku clicked his tongue. "Don't complain Deku." "Thats...not it. You're j-just to big." Bakugou's heart lept when hearing such a good compliment. He began thusting into his childhood friend. "Saying something like that! You trying to seduce me?" Midoriya didn't say a word and only moaned in slight pain. Not long later the moans turned into pleasure. Baku wrapped his arms around Deku's back and pulled him up to change positions. He cupped his hands on the shorter boys ass hoping to give him more thrusting power.

Midoriya couldn't stand it anymore and hugged Bakugou and each thrust pulled him closer to cloud 9. Baku licked and played with Midoriya's ear hoping for louder moans to escape the younger boy. 'Damn. Having him moan in my ear is sending shivers down my spine.' "K-Kacchan...I'm gonna...cum.." Baku pulled his head back from Midoriya's ear and gave him a passionate kiss before both of them came. They both fell on the bed somewhat exhausted. Midoriya covered his face once he realized what just happened. 'Oh god! What did I just do with Kacchan?!' Baku grabbed the back of Deku's neck and pulled him closer. "You better not be regretting it you fucking nerd!" Midoriya shook his head and yelled a "of course not" then Baku got up and put on his underwear and pants then left the room. 'I-is Kacchan mad at me?' Not long later Bakugou came back with a wet washcloth and began rubbing the cum off both of their bodies. "Don't..say..a..word." Baku was red from embarrassment since he was acting nice to Midoriya. Deku didn't say a word the whole time cause he didn't want to risk ruining the moment. 'I'm never gonna tell Deku that back then I wanted him for myself...and the fact I still want him even now.'

~Owari~


End file.
